callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Descent
Descent is a story written by Gruntijackal, it follows the story of Edward Richtofen and his life following the discovery of Element 115. Story Prologue Time: 23rd November 1962 Location: Abandoned Soviet Cosmodrone, USSR, Russia A FN FAL fired two shots; the bullets penetrated the soft flesh of a zombie; the sinew and muscle flying around the dropping corpse. Several more bullets flew across the room, each one obliterating zombie heads into meaty chunks. Nikolai Belinski removed the clip and quickly replaced it as Tank Dempsey pulled the pin of a grenade off. Dempsey held the grenade for two seconds before flinging it underneath a group of zombie kneecaps. Dempsey and Nikolai covered their eyes as crimson blood and giblets splattered across the room. The horde began to swarm the two. Dempsey pulled out his Galil and fired into the oncoming swarm. Numerous zombies came running down the stairs; Nikolai fired his FAL as fast as his finger could let him. Dempsey yelled out “Oh shit we’re surrounded!” A zombie slapped at Nikolai’s torso, knocking a bottle off of his belt. “Shit, my vodka!” Nikolai bellowed in rage, he whacked the zombie in the head with his FAL’s butt before firing five shots into its torso. The zombie flew backwards, knocking down an undead behind him. The vodka quickly spread across the floor. Dempsey fired half a magazine of his Galil, sending sparks flying. Two sparks strayed onto the pool of alcoholic goodness. In a split second, the room’s dark corners were exposed as the liquid set on fire (much to the dismay of Nikolai). Burning in the third degree, the zombies attempted to make a final strike against the living. Dempsey could not count the number; the walking dead seemed to be everywhere. The burning inferno began to spread across the floor, igniting the splattered blood on the walls and banister. Dempsey’s Galil clicked, and five zombies slammed Tank against the wall, knocking him down. Nikolai’s FN FAL also clicked; he dropped it to the floor and pulled out his Python. The first shot ripped apart the neck of the first two zombies approaching him. “I need some help!” Dempsey shouted, clutching his stomach which took the most damage. Tank’s sight began to fade, with each blink becoming slower and more frequent. As his eyelids reopened, his noticed what looked like a grey wind entering the room. The zombies in front of him flew up into the ceiling, their heads being crushed by the sheer impact with the stone. The fire blew so close to Tank’s face that he could feel a burning agony, however just before it reached him, it extinguished and left only thick, soot like smoke behind. A hand reached out to Tank, and he grabbed it. Dempsey got back on his feet to see his saviour, Takeo Masaki. With a Thundergun in his left hand, Takeo grabbed Tank’s MPL and tossed it back to him. “Takeo, vy did you save Dempshe ?” a voice asked. Edward Richtofen entered the room, wielding two CZ75s in his hands. “Doctor, even an ugly American can fire a weapon,” Takeo replied gripping his Thundergun. Richtofen moved over to a nearby table, where he could see a Matroshyaka Doll modelled after him. He slowly reached out his hand to grab the strange child’s toy. As his fingers touched the zany wood, a voice came out of it. “Ack, stop tickling me!” it said in a higher pitched variant of Richtofen’s voice. Richtofen placed his left CZ75 on the table as he picked up a piece of paper. Suddenly, the screams of a zombie horde beckoned across the room. Takeo pulled out an AK47fu and aimed down the sights. Nikolai reloaded his FN FAL and pulled the pin of his grenade. “Wait, I’ve got a present for those freak bags,” Dempsey said in a rather evil tone. Dempsey pulled out a Matroshyaka doll and twisted it. The second a zombie appeared in Dempsey’s sight, he let go of the doll. It popped, releasing another, smaller doll. The first one exploded, spreading giblets and gore everywhere. It popped once again, spreading two dolls across the rooms. The horde exploded, spreading limbs in all directions. However, the last doll popped underneath Dempsey’s feet; the doll exploded, ripping apart Dempsey’s shoes and knocking him on the floor. Richtofen had not noticed the battle; his eyes were stuck to the pages. The pages documented the testing and discovery of Element 115. A picture of the meteor that crashed into Japan 17 years ago was shown on the document. Richtofen’s name was mentioned on it, as well as Takeo, Tank and Nikolai’s. Chapter 1: The crash of 1943 Time: 19th December 1943 Location: ‘Shi No Numa’ facility, abandoned island off the coast of Japan A German man stood on a staircase in the middle of a Japanese island. His lab coat had somehow managed to avoid the swamp water and remained clear white. His name was Ludwig Maxis, and he enjoyed the clear air of the Pacific wind and the quietness of the island. Next to him was another man of German descent, his hair was pitch black and his mind sane, at least for the time being. Along with them were numerous Japanese scientists and their bodyguards. The bodyguards wielded Type-99 Light Machine Guns and kept their eye out for any trouble. “So what brings you to this scientific research island, Doctor Maxis and Richtofen?” asked Hiru Dashiki, a Japanese Scientist. Richtofen remained silent as Maxis answered, “We are looking for two things. One of which requires a high concentration of electricity to spread to multiple targets.” Hiru hesitated as the others continued to walk, “Well, I am unsure on whether we have the technology. However, we can ask the group in the Doctor’s Quarters whether they know of such power.” Maxis looked at the multiple graves outside the wooden fence, “So, these bodies, are zey a result of…” “Failed experiments mostly, however some of our bodyguards from the Imperial Army are also buried here to hide the invasion evidence,” Hiru replied. Richtofen tried to discover who would attack one of Japan’s abandoned islands; perhaps it was a Crime against Humanity slayer group that originated in the mid-1800’s so long ago. A pathway moved along to a road, which lead to a teleporter under construction. It was linked to two located nears Breslau, Germany and in a Nazi theatre in Berlin. One ingredient was missing from making the teleporters work properly, but neither the Imperial nor the Nazi Scientists of Group 935 could figure out what. Richtofen thought of the Soviet Union, whom his nation betrayed in Operation: Barbarossa in 1941. The Soviets were known to lie to others, and it could possible be them who have a way for the teleporters to work. A car’s engine noise entered Richtofen’s ears as a truck containing numerous crates entered the area outside a hut simple known as ‘Storage’. “Gentlemen, I would like to show you a new product we have been working on in recent years,” Hiru said. Hiru slammed his hand against the wooden door, forcing it to open. Inside was what looked like a vending machine. Upon it read Speed Cola, the machine itself was luminescent green and had three bottles inside it. Hiru smiled in a quiet pride; these machines were the future of warfare. “vat is this, Speed Cola?” Richtofen asked. “Oh, this is Speed Cola. It is one of three beverages we have created to further the Imperial and Nazi war effort,” Hiru said grabbing a bottle of the Cola. Hiru tossed the bottle to Richtofen. Edward gripped the bottle cap, and ripped it from the bottle. The liquid was green and looked like touching it would cause it to stick to the skin. Richtofen lifted the bottles and drank all of it in a single gulp. A sensational feeling overcame the German scientist; his arms tingled and shook momentarily. Hiru picked up a Type 99 light machine gun and fired it towards Richtofen’s shoulder. Richtofen instantly ducked, his joints tingling and his adrenaline surging. “Vy did you do zat?” Edward asked pulling out a Walter. “Showing you the effects of Speed Cola, my friend,” Hiru explained handing Richtofen the gun, “Reload it.” Richtofen gripped the clip and near instantly replenished its ammunition stock. As Hiru explained how the beverage worked to Richtofen, Doctor Maxis looked at a sheet of paper. Strange names appeared in ink. Maxis read the words in his head: Speed Cola: Chemically altered cola beverage that improves consumer’s reaction time. Side effects include certain parts of the body becoming very jittery and if not expelled from the body can cause mental paranoia; solution to problems under development, beverage completed and mass produced. Double Tap Root Beer: Chemically altered root beer designed to increase mobility in the hands, resulting in faster firing rate in Semi-Automatic and Bolt Action weapons. No side effects discovered so far. Beverage has been completed and mass produced. Jugger-nog: Chemically altered egg-nog designed to increase consumer’s stamina and resistance to pain and wounds. Side effects include being drunk and disorderly shortly after consumption. Beverage under construction, more testing required. Stamin-up: Chemically altered soda designed to increase blood flow to the limbs and temporarily increases limb strength to provide a faster running speed and making heavy weapons feel lighter by increasing arm strength. Major side effect is the temporary loss of feeling in the legs, highest recorded numbness time approximately 2 weeks, 3 days, 4 hours, 17 minutes. A solution to the problem is under development. The beverage has been completed. Planned beverages: Quick Revive, PhD Flopper, PhD Flopper is under construction. PhD Flopper is a future beverage to direct blood flow to the hands and feet and rapidly enhance the strength and resilience of the flesh and muscle tissues to prevent internal damage. Quick Revive is designed to enhance the reaction time of the hands and arms, as well as increasing the nimbleness of the body. “These documents, zey are filled with ze magical beverages, vere are zey?” Maxis asked turning his gaze away from the ‘perk-a-colas’. “Oh, let me show you, Doctor Maxis,” Hiru said, “But be aware that the document you have just read was wrote months ago. All the beverages have been fixed; except for Speed Cola.” “Vat?” Richtofen said angrily. “Never mind,” Hiru said stepping into the next room. Inside the room was a large, steel table with multiple bottles. They were a rainbow of colours as they represented their particular perk. Richtofen gripped the orange coloured bottle, which read Stamin-Up Soda. “We have mass produced these fine drinks, and have sent them to Breslau and your theatre in Berlin, Maxis.” “Very good,” Maxis said. Suddenly Hiru and Maxis’ voices became faint and distant in Richtofen’s mind. He looked at the Stamin-Up soda and gripped it tightly. “Drink it,” a familiar voice said in his mind. “So tell me, Hiru, how long does the paranoia take to set in when you drink ‘Speed Cola’?” Maxis asked curiously. “A few minutes, but don’t worry, it’s easily treated,” Hiru replied grabbing a bottle of Jugger-Nog, “As long as you treat him, Richtofen will be fine.” “Do it,” the voice said in a rather evil tone, “Drink it.” “Shut up!” Richtofen shouted. Hiru and Maxis looked at him. “What is wrong Richtofen?” Hiru said. “Somebody is talking to me,” Edward replied breathing heavily. “Oh, it’s just a side effect, you’ll be given therapy soon enough,” Hiru said chuckling. Richtofen removed the cap from the bottle and drunk the whole thing in one gulp. Shaking, he slowly put the Stamin-Up back on the table. Suddenly, a crash of gargantuan proportions shook the hut. Multiple screams could be heard from outside. Water splashed through the window and caused Hiru to fall over. Hiru slammed against the table and a loud snapping sound thundered in the ears of everyone in the room. “What’s happening?” could be heard multiple times from outside. “Doctor, let me help you,” Maxis said grabbing Hiru’s arm. “No, go see what’s outside. It better not be another invasion!” Hiru ordered before gripping his broken leg. Rushing, Richtofen and Maxis ran out of the room. The effects of Stamin-Up kicked in and Richtofen easily outran Ludvig. Edward stopped dead to find a large, scarlet meteor had crashed just outside the building. Three scientists were dead, crushed by the impact. Several of the scientists were being escorted to the meteor by the guards. Some of the red appeared to be liquid and slivered off into the water. Maxis arrived panting, “Vat is that?” “I don’t know,” Richtofen said as the red liquid landed on top of one of the scientists. One of the security guards had also perished, as his corpse floated to the top of the water. Several screams were still calling out while some of the Security guards began to deploy makeshift barricades formed from the wreckage of the fence. Time: November 23rd 1962 Location: Abandoned Soviet Cosmodrone, USSR, Russia